When We Were Friends
by ColeyCarissa
Summary: Back when rivals were friends Seto and Joey have to protect Mokuba from bullies while he and Seto were still at the orphanage. Easier said than done. Please RR Complete
1. We Met

When We Were Friends  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of the characters. I wish I did though. That would be so sweet.  
  
We Met  
  
I hated them. They always picked on my little brother just because he was so small and so young at the time. Those guy never left him alone except  
when I was by Mokuba's side. I was there to protect him. One day I got up early so that I could watch my brothers every move all day. I needed to be there for him. Even though I got up as early as I could, Mokuba was already out of bed. I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen where I thought I would find him, but he wasn't there. I then ran outside to the club house Mokuba and I made together last week. I was almost there when I heard my brother yelling. I could tell he was scared and that made me run even faster. When I reached the club house I saw the orphan bullies standing around him. He looked so scared. Then Tom, the bully leader turned around and looked at me. "Well, well, look who it is. It's the little genius. I'll bet he came to save his poor little brother from getting tied up in a tree for hours." He smirked. He looked so smug and I just hated him so much. "Just let him go." All I wanted was Mokuba's safety, even if it cost my own. "Your fight is with me, not him. I'm sure fighting little kids is way below you. Why don't you try your luck y on me?" "Aren't we the little tough guy? Alright than. You can take the pain instead of your brother. Meet me here after dark. You against me. If you don't show, I'll pound the kiddy's face into the ground." With those final words, he left and his gang followed. I ran over to Mokuba and gave him a huge hug. I was scared for him but he was safe now. Everything was going to be fine.  
********** That night after dark, I snuck out to the club house. I told Mokuba to stay in bed no matter what happened. As long as Mokuba was there, nothing could  
happen to him. When I got out to the club house, I sat and waited for my opponent to show. I sat there and waited for what felt like an hour but no one ever showed up. I walked out of the club house and looked around. Then I saw someone. A blonde buy about my age was walking down the street in front of the orphanage. He was whistling Popeye and doing a very good job of it too. I ran over to him. He looked at me with a puzzled look in his eyes before he spoke. "Hi. I'm Joey. What's your name?" "My name is Seto. What are you doing out here so late?" "I'm walking home. My dad took me with him to some bar and now I have to walk home by myself. How about you?" I took a deep breath before speaking, "I am supposed to meet someone out here. He is supposed to fight me. I guess I should feel lucky that he didn't come." I felt stupid talking about it. Why would anyone want to fight someone that was so much taller than himself. "Why were you going to fight him?" "He won't stop picking on my little brother. He probably never will." I hated it so much. I hated know that nothing would change after the fight. Tom would still hurt Mokuba. There was nothing I could do about it. "Oh. That used to happen to my sister. She was push around a lot. But that was a long time ago." Joey looked really sad after he talked about his sister. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. "If you like, I could help you against this bully." "You would do that for me?" No one ever did anything for me except for Mokuba. "Of course. I don't want you to get hurt just because you want to help your little bro out." I suddenly felt really happy. I had never had any friends before. The only person who ever cared at all about me was my brother. "Thanks. I could really used your help. Meet me here same time tomorrow?" "Sure. Buy I better hurry home before it gets any darker out here. See you tomorrow Seto." He waved good-bye and smiled at me. He was really nice. I was really happy that I came out of the club house when I did. I snuck back in the building. I tried not to make a sound as was able to make it into my room. That's when I noticed Mokuba wasn't there. I was in panic. I could not believe he was gone. I turned and around and saw a big lump in my bed. I pulled back the covers and found Mokuba. I crawled into bed with him and soon fell asleep.  
  
AN: Alright tell me what you think. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. I'll try to post at least one chapter every 4 or 5 days. This is my first fic so go easy one me. 


	2. Fights and Families

Disclaimer: If you really care, look at the first chapter

When We Were Friends

Fights and Families

The next morning when I got up, Mokuba was still asleep. I really felt sorry for him. Poor Mokuba was always being picked on. It was good to see that he did have a few friends, but they never protected him the way I do. I just want to keep my little brother safe.

I wanted to get up but I did want to wake Mokuba. I just lied back and started to think about what had happened last night. I can still remember the boy that I mat outside. The blonde boy named Joey. His blonde hair and brown eyes sort of reminded me of a puppy my old neighbor had. 

Before long, Mokuba started to wake up. He looked up at me and started to cry. "I'm sorry Seto. I didn't want you to go last night. I don't want you to get hurt because of me." He kept crying in my shirt, but I held him close and waited for him to stop.

"It's ok Mokuba. I didn't get hurt and I am going to keep making sure that you don't get hurt either. I don't care what happens to me, just as long as you're safe." I looked over at him. Mokuba had tears rolling down his cheeks. I took my sleeve and wiped his tears away. "Come on Mokuba. Lets go to breakfast."

**********

That afternoon I watched play with the other boys his own age while I sat by a tree by myself. I didn't have any friends of my own other than Mokuba. All of the boys my age made fun of me because people told me how smart I was. I really didn't care about how smart I was I just want to have friends and have fun playing games.

"Come on squirt, jump for the toy." It was Tom again. I clenched my fists and charged him from behind. We hit the ground with me on top. I punch him in the nose as hard as I could. "What was that for?"

"Leave my brother and his friends alone!" I yelled at him but then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. My teacher, Ms. Lux was staring at me and she did not look happy.

"Seto! What is the meaning of this?" That's it. I knew I was in trouble now.

"Ms. Lux... I uh... uh... " I couldn't think of an excuse fast enough. "I jumped Tom because he was bullying my brother." I had no choice but to tell the truth. I had to get some point for that at least.

"That is no excuse for hurt others. Seto, you get to clean up the entire yard this afternoon." Tom stared snickering. "And Thomas is going to help you. I expect the yard to be spotless. Understand?" We both nodded. "Good. You can get to work after supper tonight. For now, both of you go to your rooms." 

I slowly walked back inside and down the hall to my room. I watched Mokuba from the window, but I knew he was going to be ok with out me. I grabbed a book from my stack and started reading. For some reason or another I couldn't get into my book that day. I looked at the clock. I had two hours before supper.

I reached over and put my book down before I walked to get my school supplies. I made sure that all of my work was done, even though I knew I had finished it in class. I ripped out a clean sheet of paper and started drawing. I wasn't paying much attention to what I was drawing but I just let my hand move.

Suddenly I heard Mokuba calling for me from down the hall. I let my drawing fall to the floor and ran to find him. He was waiting for down the hall.

"Big brother, someone is asking for you."

"How is it Mokuba?" I had a bad feeling about this. I hated it when men came to adopt him. It always ended the same. Nobody wanted both me and Mokuba and when I would refuse to go without him, we are both left behind.

"I'm not sure. Ms. Lux told me to come get you." He looked worried but he knew I would never leave him behind.

When we got to Ms. Lux's office I was told to sit down. There was a tall man in a suit standing there. Ms. Lux glared at me as if I had done something wrong again. 

Finally Ms. Lux broke the silence. "Seto, this is Mr. Kaiba. He was wanting to meet with you. I think you could listen to what he has." 

"You know I won't leave without Mokuba. If I go, he comes along." I waited for a response, but none came. They both just stared at me. 

"Maybe you can talk to him." Ms. Lux then left the room and Mr. Kaiba sat down beside me.

"Seto, I have heard a lot about you." His voice was cold. I chill ran down my spine but at the time I thought it was nothing. "I know you don't want to leave without your brother. So, if I invite you to come stay with me, he comes along. But first, I would like to get to know you and your brother." He stood up and patted me on the head. It kind of hurt but I didn't think he meant for it to.

Ms. Lux then came back in and smiled at the two of us. "So, Seto what do you think of Mr. Kaiba spending some time with you and your brother every so often." I nodded. I couldn't believe me and Mokuba might have a real home soon. "Good. Seto, you can go back to your room. I need to talk to Mr. Kaiba for a moment"

I went back to my room and Mokuba was sitting in his bed. He was looking at the picture I drew earlier. 

"Seto. I really like the picture. Can I keep it?" I nodded and sat next to him. "What did Ms. Lux talk to you about with that man?"

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it." As much as I hated lying to my brother, I didn't want to get his hopes up about a family in case something happens and we never really get one. 

Then I remembered my chore after supper. I had to clean the yard with Tom. I thought that maybe that boy Joey would come and talk to me again. He could help me keep Mokuba safe and maybe even help me beat up Tom once and for all.

AN: Well I hope you like it. I'm not sure if I am going to have all of the facts right about Seto and Mr. Kaiba. Well Please review and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get the faster I'll Post new chapters. 


	3. Friends Who Fight Together

When We Were Friends  
  
Friends Who Fight Together  
  
After supper I went to the backyard to start working. The yard was a total mess. There were toys everywhere and there was no sign of Tom or Joey. I went ahead and started working. Before too long , however, I heard Tom coming out side.  
  
"Look, it's Seto boy. Doing his chore like the perfect little angel he is." Tom said. He smirked and sat down next to a tree and I figured he was going to sit there and watch me work.  
  
"Why don't you get off of that fat ass of yours and do as you're told for once." By then I was really getting mad at him. He picked on me and my brother constantly and still expects me to work for him.  
  
"What did you say, you mutt?"  
  
"What you heard, and the only mutt around here is you. Now, like I said, get to work." That was it. I think I went a little too far and now I had officially pissed the biggest kid in the orphanage off. I was screwed.  
  
He walked up to me so close the I could feel his breath. I'll admit, I was scared. Well maybe a little more than scared, but who wouldn't be. Tom was twice my size and could pound me into the ground without breaking a sweat. "No one insults me and gets away with it," he hissed. I knew it. Here it comes. He was about to introduce his fist to my face.  
  
"Leave him alone you creep!" I heard someone yell from towards the end of the yard. I couldn't tell who it was exactly because it was sort of dark out. The guy run up and tackled Tom before he could beat the crap out of me.  
  
"Get off of me punk!" I stepped back and watched that guy Joey actually have the nerve to attack Tom. The only reason I had attacked him earlier was because I was protecting my brother. But maybe Joey was protecting me and that's why he attacked him.  
  
"Don't hurt my friends unless you want a piece of Joey Wheeler." By then I had joined back into the fight. Joey had him on the ground but I doubted anything could hold Tom for long. Tom was in the process of getting back up when I slammed him back down as hard as I could. Joey ran over to us and held him down best he could. "Alright, I'll hold him down and you can get a few punches in."  
  
I punched Tom in the gut as hard as I could. I had been wanting to do this for so long. "This is for Mokuba. (punch) This is for hurting him (punch) and teasing him (punch) and flat out bullying him. (punch) But this one, is for how good this feels." That final time I nailed him square in the face. Nothing had ever felt better than finally getting back at Tom for all of the pain he has cause both me and my brother.  
  
That's when I heard the back down of the building open. Joey ran and hid before anyone saw him. It was just me luck. Ms. Lux chose now to see how we were doing on the yard. "Oh my god! Thomas are you ok?" She didn't really seem all that worried about him. She ran over to us and looked at Tom's freshly blooded up nose. "Seto I thought you weren't going to fight anymore." She said sternly. I had never said I wouldn't fight anymore, I think.  
  
"Why can't you believe Tom attacked me first? Can't you believe I was simply defending myself? (Notice Seto did not actually lie to her.)  
  
"What am I to do with you?" She was trying to be quiet but I heard her anyways. Ms. Lux helped Tom to his feet and helped him inside. When she reached the door she turned around and looked at me. "Seto, please finish out here." When she turned back around at me I saw Tom stick up his middle finger at me.  
  
"Is the coast clear?" I had forgotten that Joey was still back there.  
  
"Yeah." I took a deep breath and watched him come out from behind the tree. "Thanks"  
  
"No sweat. I'm just glad I came in time before he made you part of the ground." He snickered a bit and held out his hand. "Friends?"  
  
"Of course." We shook on it. Finally, I had a real friends, someone other than Mokuba.  
  
"Want some help with the yard? Thanks to me you no longer have your cleaning buddy." I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of me and Tom ever being buddies.  
  
"Sure" So, we got to work. We kept talking the entire time. Joey was pretty cool. He still reminded me of a puppy though. It felt like we got done with the yard too fast and I had to go in soon. I didn't really want Joey to go. It was nice to finally have someone to talk to.  
  
"Well, I had better head for home. My dad will be waiting for me." Then I heard him mumble something under his breath but though better than to ask what it was. "Night Seto."  
  
"Good night." I waved to him as he left. I slowly walked inside to my room. Mokuba was in his own bed tonight sleeping soundly. I leaned over and kissed him on the head and then went to my own bed. I looked at the drawing I made earlier. There were two dragons on it. I put down on my night stand and soon fell into a deep sleep. 


	4. Friends and Fathers

When We Were Friends  
  
Friends and Fathers  
  
After the fight with Tom, Joey and I spent almost everyday together. Joey helped me to take care of Mokuba. It felt weird to accept help from someone but I had to. I couldn't keep an eye on Mokuba every second of everyday.  
  
Once or twice every week Mr. Kaiba would come by the orphanage and speak to me alone. I was always a little afraid of him. He always seemed so dark and cold. Something about him just scared the shit out of me.  
  
One day when he came to see me, he wanted to see if I was as smart as I acted. At first I had no idea what he meant but he led me into the game room.  
  
The game room was a large room with lot of board games and puzzles. That's where all of us orphans spent afternoons when we couldn't go outside. I noticed that on one of the tables, there was a chess game set up.  
  
"Alright Seto," his cold voice sent a chill down my spine. "How are you at chess?" I hesitated for a minute. Sure I was the best in the orphanage but against a guy like Mr.  
  
Kaiba, I had no idea. "Alright I guess." I was really nervous.  
  
"Good. Seto, if you can beat me in chess, I will adopt both you and your brother." For the first time in years I was speechless. How was I going to beat him in chess. I had no choice but to accept. I nodded and went to me seat at the table. "Ms. Lux, will you go retrieve Mokuba for me?" I just then noticed she was eve n in the room.  
  
"Yes Gozaburo. I'll be right back," she said before she left the two of use alone in the room.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba?" I asked. I was about to ask what happened if I lost.  
  
"Seto, for the last time, please call me Gozaburo. I have a feeling you and Mokuba will be Kaibas soon too." He paused for a minute and took a few deep breaths. "Oh, and if you lose, which I doubt will happen if everything I've heard about you is true, I'll not only refuse to adopt you but also, I'll make sure that your little Wheeler fag never gets to come around here ever again." I guess he saw the shocked look on my face. "Don't think for one minute that I haven't noticed that street punk around here. That mutt and his loser father are some of the worst kind of people. I don't think you should be aloud around him."  
  
I barely had enough time to take in what Gozaburo said before Ms. Lux came back in with Mokuba. Mokuba smiled at me and pointed out the window and I saw Joey across the yard at the fence waving at me. Was what Gozaburo said about him true? I didn't know but I didn't want to make him upset so I just turned away.  
  
"Shall we begin?" I asked. I just wanted to get the match started so that it would keep my mind off of Joey.  
  
"Yes I think we should." He snickered for a moment and then took his first turn. Let the game begin. 


	5. Where Is He?

When We Were Friends  
  
Where Is He?  
  
I couldn't believe it. There was no way that could be real. I wasn't meant to have a real family and I knew that. I just couldn't believe I was going to have a real father. I couldn't believe I had won.  
  
The match had gone on for hours. I was almost suppertime by the time I finally beat him. Mokuba had left to go back outside long ago. I wish he would have stayed but I bet he was really bored watching.  
  
"Well congrats Seto," Gosaburo's voice was slightly softer than it normally was. Maybe he was happy that I was going to live with him. "Now you can come take up my space and time." Maybe not.  
  
I don't know why, but at the time I wanted nothing more than to have a family. Even if that family was with a cold heartless bastard like Gozaburo. I just couldn't see want I horrible person he was back then.  
  
"Shall I go get my brother and tell him the good news then?" I tried to be as polite as I possibly could. He nodded and a left the room.  
  
Before long I caught myself running to the door leading outside. I was so happy. I couldn't wait to tell Mokuba the great news. I knew he wasn't going to be as excited as me but after the new sunk in a bit, he would be happy.  
  
"Mokuba," I yelled when I got outside. He didn't answer me. "Mokuba," I yelled again. I didn't see him out there. I looked around for a while but no Mokuba.  
  
Then I thought of something. What if Tom decided to hurt Mokuba while I was inside? Mokuba couldn't defend himself. What about Joey? Maybe he could keep Mokuba safe all on his own?  
  
I started panicking. Nothing means more to me in this world more than my little brother. I don't know what I would do if something, anything, ever happened to him.  
  
"Mokuba! Mokuba where are you?" I kept yelling for him, but I never got an answer.  
  
"He's not coming. Do you have any idea how much fun it is to scared a little wimp into telling me all of his little secrets." That voice. I knew that voice all too well. I turned around and there stood Tom and his gang of punks.  
  
"What did you do to him," I barely recognized my own voice. It was cold and full of anger, much like Gozaburo's.  
  
"Don't worry Seto Boy. He's fine. But I can't guarantee he will stay that way for very long. Unless you do exactly as I say." I hate him. I wanted nothing more than to cause him pain for ever laying a finger on my brother.  
  
"I'll do anything you want, just as long as nothing happens to my little brother."  
  
:"I new you would see it our way." He walked up to me and smirked. Then he turned back around and walked back to his group losers. "Now, first thing you are going to do is," he paused and smirked again. I couldn't wait to wipe that awful smirk off of his ugly face. "Tell that street punk friends of yours that he is never to come back here again."  
  
"What good would that do you?" Joey had nothing to do with them. After I left Joey probably wouldn't stop by here anymore. But, they didn't know that I was leaving. This was going to be way to easy to get out of.  
  
"Well, if you most know, it's easier to push you around without that punk coming and helping you out. See, it makes things a hell of a lot easier to get what we want." He was so stupid.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it, just don't hurt my brother."  
  
"It's not that easy. You have a long list of thing to do. I can have him back after the first chore is done. After that, one false move and the squirt is going to need professional help." With that he left me there.  
  
I needed to hurry up and find Joey. I needed to help Mokuba, and I needed to help him fast. I took off running to look for Joey. Last I saw him was before the chess game. He was standing outside and I had ignored him. I really hope I could find him, fast.  
  
A.N. Well that's chapter five for you. Please R/R. I want any ideas as to what you think should happen next. Again, please, please, please review. 


	6. A Few Cuts and Scrapes

When We Were Friends  
  
A Few Cuts and Scrapes  
  
All right I will tell you this now. I have never been more scared than I was while searching for my brother that day. I mean, Mokuba meant the world to me. What would I be without my little brother?  
  
I continued to call his name but I never got any answers. I also called for Joey but he never answered either. I just had to find both of them, for Mokuba's safety.  
  
"Seto," I froze. I knew that voice. I supposed Mr. Kaiba didn't want to wait for me anymore. "Seto, where is your brother?" His voice was so cold and just the mere memory of sends chills down my spine.  
  
"I. I don't know s..sir." I stuttered out.  
  
"Well then. Maybe I will have to take you and leave him behind then." He started to chuckle. An evil sort of chuckle too.  
  
"NO!!!" He glared at me for my sudden outburst but said nothing. "I'll find him. He's around here and I just need to find him and then we can come live with you and then the three of us with be a family and then I will be a Kaiba and everything will be fine, just fine." I just kept rambling trying to convince myself that everything would be fine more than anything.  
  
Gozaburo glared at me. If looks could kill, there would have been a slaughter at the orphanage that day. "What are you hiding boy?"  
  
"I'm not hiding anything." I had finally relaxed and talked as calmly and coolly as I could.  
  
"Good. I'll be back in a week for you and your little brother. Find him and don't lose him again. I don't want to have to wait for to find him next week." With those final "encouraging words" he left me there to worry.  
  
I stood there for a minute thinking about my last week at the orphanage. Then I remembered Mokuba. I mentally slapped myself for forgetting Mokuba. I soon resumed my search.  
  
Before long, I found myself at the back fence of the yard. (a/n he met Joey at the front fence) I look out at the woods that were not all that far away.  
  
"Mokuba! Joey! Are you two out there?" I didn't actually get a worded answer but I did hear a few moans. I could tell someone was out there, but I didn't know who.  
  
I toke a few steps back and then ran forward and hopped the fence. There was no back gate because Ms. Lux didn't want some of the older kids going out there and messing around. I knew better than to go out the front gate. If I went out the front gate I might as well have walked up to Ms. Lux and told her I was going to the woods.  
  
I ran out there at full force part of me hoping the was Mokuba so the I found him. The other part of me hoping it wasn't because I could tell whoever it was, that they were in pain.  
  
I kept running as the moaning figure came into view. I could tell it wasn't Mokuba. When I got there I nearly fainted.  
  
"Joey." I gasped. Joey had cuts and bruises all over his face and arms. "Oh my god. How could they do this to you?" For a brief moment I wasn't ever thinking about Mokuba but that didn't last long.  
  
"Who?" was all that he said.  
  
"Tom and his gang. Didn't they do this to you?" I was starting to get a little confused. If Tom didn't hurt Joey, than who did.  
  
"Right. Tom and his gang did this to me." He was obviously lying but I wasn't going to question him now. I had to find Mokuba.  
  
I crouched down to Joey's level and looked at him. "Joey, do you know where Mokuba is?"  
  
"No. I thought he was inside with you and that suit." Great. Just great. "I went home while you were having a chess match. Who won anyways?"  
  
"I did. I am moving in with Gozaburo Kaiba in a week. But right now we have to find Mokuba. Tom and his gang did something to him and they won't tell me what until after I tell you to stop coming to the orphanage." Joey listened to everything that I said and than took a minute to let all of the information set in.  
  
"All right, we have to find Mokuba," he said after he finally broke the silence between us. "But wait. Just how big of an idiot is Tom? All you had to do is tell me to stop coming around here and he was going to give back you brother? What a dolt." He started laughing. I thought for a second and I started laughing too.  
  
He was right. All I had to do was give Joey the message and Mokuba would be safe. Joey could always come back after Mokuba was free and I knew he was going to stay safe. Tom really was all bronze no brains.  
  
"So what are you waiting for. Go get your brother." Joey then tried to get up but he fell right back down. He didn't try to get up again. I could tell he was sitting on the ground in pain.  
  
"Joey, are you all right?" Like hell he was all right. Why do people always ask that question when that can tell that your not all right.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." He was lying through his teeth and that worried me. What was Joey hiding?  
  
"No you're not. Joey, what really happened to you?" I never got my answer. Joey had passed out. "Joey! Joey wake up." He didn't wake up.  
  
A/N - No Joey isn't going to die. I don't think I could make him die. So don't worry. He'll be fine, eventually. Please review. 


	7. Help

When We Were Friends  
  
Help  
  
Joey.  
  
What was I supposed to do? He had cuts and bruises all over his arms and legs. He was lying there unconscious. I couldn't carry him back to the orphanage. I couldn't leave him there and go could get help, could I?  
  
Thankfully I didn't have to decide.  
  
"Seto! Seto get back here right now." I think this was the first time I was ever really happy I was getting in trouble. Ms. Lux was standing at the fence yelling at me. "You should know better than to leave the yard!"  
  
"Ms. Lux, I can't. There is someone hurt out here. I need help." I knew better than to leave Joey by himself. At least Ms. Lux could get help.  
  
"Stay where you are. I'll be right out." She ran to the front and out the gate. She was way too girly to jump the fence. Thankfully she was a fast runner. She was out there in no time. "Isn't this your little friend, James or something?"  
  
"First of all, his name is Joey. Second, yeah he is my friend. I heard him out here in pain. Then he passed out." I tried to be calm, but I was scared out of my mind. Mokuba missing and Joey hurt. What was next?  
  
"Okay, Seto, go inside and call 911. Tell them that there is a boy unconscious. Answer any questions that they have best you can. I'll stay here with Joey until help arrives. Make sure that you wait for the ambulance up front. Ok?"  
  
"Yes." I ran as fast as I could inside. Unlike Ms. Lux, I jumped the fence coming in. It saves a lot of time. I ran to the phone just as Ms. Lux told me.  
  
After telling them where to come and everything, I ran to the front gate to wait for the ambulance. I started shaking. I was scared and didn't know what to do about it. I am supposed to be able to handle any situation. I always have had everything under control, but now, I didn't know what was going to happen.  
  
"Seto." I turned around at hearing that voice. I knew that voice all too well.  
  
"Mokuba." I jumped up and gave him a huge hug. At least the glass was half full and I didn't have to worry about him anymore. "I was so worried about you. I thought Tom had done something horrible to you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he told me he did. Where have to been since you left the chess match?" Ok, so Tom lied about Mokuba. HE must have done it to scare me into doing what he wanted.  
  
"I have been hiding in the closet in our room. Tom was chasing me and I ran in there to hide." Didn't Tom sat he hurt him?  
  
Flashback  
  
"He's not coming. Do you have any idea how much fun it is to scared a little wimp into telling me all of his little secrets."  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
"Don't worry Seto Boy. He's fine. But I can't guarantee he will stay that way for very long. Unless you do exactly as I say."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Ok so Tom didn't exactly tell me that he hurt Mokuba. But what secrets?"  
  
"Mokuba? What did you tell tom while he was chasing you?" What could have Tom possibly been talking about? I didn't have any secrets. I didn't think.  
  
"I told him that you didn't care about anything but my safety and that you would do anything to save me. Why?"  
  
"No reason. How come you came out here if you were hiding from Tom in the closet?" I need to keep asking questions so that I didn't think about Joey anymore.  
  
"I heard you run inside and call someone. Is everything ok?" Great, now I had scared my little brother. I didn't want him to worry. He was too young to worry about stuff like this.  
  
"Don't worry about it Mokuba. Everything is going to be just fine." Now if I could just make myself to believe that, I would be all set.  
  
Mokuba and I just sat there and waited for the ambulance. I swear a pizza could have gotten there before that damn ambulance. We sat there on the front steps and waited, and waited, and just for some fun, we waited some more.  
  
Finally they arrived. "Where is the injured kid?"  
  
"He is in the back woods with me teacher. Follow me." I got to my feet. "Mokuba, go back to the closet and wait for me." I ran out to the woods as fast as I could. I ran around the fence since I was already outside it to begin with.  
  
When we got out there, the two doctors that came put Joey on a board and strapped him in. When he was all secure, they started to carry Joey back to the ambulance.  
  
"Can I come with? I'm the one who found him." I asked as they put Joey in the van. They nodded and helped me in. They closed the doors and we were off to the hospital.  
  
A/N - Well I hope you like this chapter. I couldn't think of another way for him to find Mokuba and still go to the hospital with Joey. Actually, I really don't think they would let him go the hospital with then because he was so young and all. Anyways, please review. 


	8. Present To Future

Disclaimer - If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I wouldn't be putting stories here. I would be making cartoons out of them.  
  
When We Were Friends  
  
Present to Future  
  
I am not known to be a patient person. I am no good at sitting quietly while something happens to me or someone I care about. But, when there is nothing I can do, I have no choice.  
  
I just sat there in the waiting room, for what felt like forever. I starred at my hands for awhile and then glance at the door to the ER and then look back at my hands.  
  
"Damn it Joey. What happened to you? I know Tom couldn't have done all of this." I thought to myself. "Joey, you better be ok."  
  
I glanced back at the doors a few more times. Finally someone was pushed to the elevator on a gurney. It was Joey alright. I ran up to the nurse who was waiting with him for the elevator.  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" I asked. She looked over at me and nodded. She half smiled and turned back to the elevator.  
  
"You can come with me to his room if you want." The nurse told me while still facing the closed elevator doors.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
When we got up to the fifth floor, which I guess was recovery or something, the nurse pushed Joey around a few corners and down a few long hallways. All of it looked that same to me. I couldn't tell one hallway from another but thankfully the nurse could.  
  
"You can stay with him in here for a while. I'll be back to check on him in a little while." the nurse told me after we found Joey's room. She walked to the door before she turned around and looked at me. "You can talk to him if you want. He won't answer you but I'm sure he is listening."  
  
"Thank-you." I watched the nurse leave the room. I turned back to Joey. I so much wanted to cry. The first real friend I had ever had was lying in the hospital and there was nothing I could do to help him. I felt so helpless.  
  
"Joey. I wish I knew what happened to you. I know you said it was Tom, but I know you were lying to me. I want to know what really happened. Who did this to you?" I waited and hoped for an answer but it never came.  
  
I watched Joey sleep for a while, hoping for him to wake up and tell what happened, but it was in vein. I sat back in my chair and started to dose off a little. I didn't want to sleep, but sometimes you don't have control over that sort of thing.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the middle of this huge bed. I was in a room that was completely blue. The walls, ceiling, floor, they were all blue.  
  
I got up and, I looked around some more. I walked over to a dresser that had a few pictures on it. There was a picture of Mokuba, but he was older than he was now. There was also I picture of both Mokuba and myself. I was tall, very tall. My brown hair was well kept and my clothes were expensive. I could tell that first off. Never in my wildest dreams would I be wearing fancy trench coats.  
  
There were a few more pictures, but none of then were of anyone other than Mokuba and myself. "Why didn't I have pictures of my friends? Didn't I have friends? I had to have at least I picture of Joey. Joey was my friend. I should have a picture of him."  
  
I looked around the room more but didn't see a single sign of anyone else in the world other than me and my brother. No one, not even Joey. Suddenly, I heard the bedroom door open.  
  
I looked at who had come in. It was… me. I vary tall and handsome me, but still the same Seto I was then. The older Seto walked in and over to a large desk in the corner of the room. He sat down in front of a laptop and started typing something.  
  
Curiosity got the best of me, and I walked over to see what "I" was working on. I looked at it. The title of the screen read "The Autobiography of Seto Kaiba Rags to Riches" I read it over and over again. I couldn't believe it. I was going to be rich.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
"Seto. Seto get up." I looked up and saw Ms. Lux shaking me awake.  
  
"I'm up already." I wasn't exactly a person who liked being waken. "What tike is it?"  
  
"Why? Do you have somewhere to be?" She asked sarcastically. She was the first person to teach me about sarcasm. I don't think she knew about how much I liked it though.  
  
"No." I scowled at her. "I just want to now how long I have been asleep."  
  
"Its about ten. You have only been asleep about two hours or so. I need to take you home now though."  
  
"I'm not leaving Joey. Not until he wakes up." I tried to say it sternly but that fact that I was holding back a yawn didn't help.  
  
"Sorry Seto, but you are coming home right now. Joey will still be here in the morning." She was trying to stared me down but it wouldn't work. I was not going to leave Joey.  
  
"He can stay if he wants to." The nurse had just walked in the room. "He can sleep in that extra bed right there if he wants to."  
  
"No. You should come home. If not for yourself, what about Mokuba? He has never spent a night with out you." I knew she would say anything to get me to go home, even use my brother.  
  
"Mokuba will be fine for one night. He… he doesn't need me all of the time." I was lying through my teeth but still, I need to stay with Joey. "Well, tell him to go sleep in Dill's room. If that's alright with you of course." I looked up at Ms. Lux.  
  
"Ok, fine. Mokuba can stay in Dill's room tonight. But just tonight. I will be back first thing tomorrow morning with Mokuba, to check up on you. I wouldn't normally trust a mere ten year old, but, you always have been way too mature for your age." She walked out the door with out another word.  
  
Then I realized something. I ran out the door and up to her. I grabbed her arm and she spun around to face me. "Mokuba is hiding in the closet in our room. Tell him that I said it was ok for him to come out now." She nodded. "Good-night Ms. Lux."  
  
I felt horrible about Mokuba. He has always come first with me. Never in a million year would I have ever thought of putting someone else before him. But, maybe, maybe he didn't need me as much I thought he did. Maybe I needed him more than he needed me.  
  
I walked back into the room and looked at Joey. He looked so helpless, but what happened next made him sound helpless.  
  
"No…no father. No… I d…don't want to p…play your games anymore. Please… please h…help me… somebody…anybody."  
  
A/N - Alright. How is it? Be honest with me. Is it bad? Is it good? Please review. 


	9. The Book

When We Were Friends  
  
The Book  
  
"No…no father. No… I d…don't want to p…play your games anymore. Please… please h…help me… somebody…anybody."  
  
I just stared at Joey. What was he talking about? His father couldn't have been the one that hurt him. Could he?  
  
I thought back to when Joey and I met. He did say his father drinks. Maybe his father got drunk and hurt him. Poor Joey.  
  
"No…no please don't leave me with h…him." Joey kept mumbling. "H…he isn't safe. Y…you can't just leave m…me with him. Please m…mom take me with y…you."  
  
By that point I was really confused. What did Joey's parent do to him? What could have happened to Joey?  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
Joey closed the book. He looked at the title again.  
  
The Autobiography of Seto Kaiba  
  
Joey took a deep breath. He never really thought Kaiba even remembered the little boy had helped him out. Let alone wrote a book about him.  
  
Joey walked down the streets of Domino City. He really needed to get some questions answered.  
  
Joey held his new book in one hand and rang the doorbell to the Kaiba Mansion. He waited for someone to answer the door while still think of what he was going to say to Kaiba about his book.  
  
"Hello," Mokuba answered the door. "Oh hey Joey, come on in."  
  
Joey walked in the mansion before he spoke, "Mokuba, is your brother home?"  
  
"Yeah. He's up in his office. Here I'll take you there." Mokuba led Joey through the twists and turns of the mansion. Joey knew if he had tried to do it himself, he would have been lost for years.  
  
When they got to a door at the end of one of the long hallways, Mokuba knocked before he poked his head in the door. "Big brother, Joey's here to see you."  
  
Kaiba looked up from his computer and stared at Mokuba. The last thing he wanted was to talk to the mutt. He was way too busy to even bother talking to him. But, maybe, he should talk to the mutt. It might make his day to torture the little dog for a while.  
  
"Alright Mokuba, send him in." Kaiba didn't get up from his desk when Joey entered the room. "What do you want mutt?"  
  
Joey glared at Kaiba. How could a sweet little boy who was had saved his life turn into this bastard.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about this bock of yours." Joey threw the book over to Kaiba who caught it and stared at it.  
  
"What does the puppy want an autograph or something?" Kaiba returned Joey's glare and now got up from his desk and walked up to Joey. He handed the book back to Joey and pushed him to the door. "Too fuckin bad."  
  
"Than it's a good thing I didn't want one. I just had a question for you."  
  
Kaiba smirked and walked back around to is desk. "And what's that?" He looked back down at his computer and started typing again.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving the orphanage?"  
  
Kaiba froze. He never told any of the kids in the orphanage that he was leaving, not even his best friend. "I…I don't know what your talking about." Kaiba hated stuttering. It showed weakness and that was one thing he couldn't stand.  
  
Joey smirked. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. When I got out of the hospital, you were already a Kaiba."  
  
"Leave now. I have no more time to waste on you. Finish reading the book. That is if you can understand it."  
  
Without another word Joey left the room. Kaiba leaned back in his chair. His autobiography had gone on sale just a few days ago. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out his own copy of the book and opened it up to where Joey had first got in the hospital and began to read.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
"No…no please don't leave me with h…him." Joey kept mumbling. "H…he isn't safe. Y…you can't just leave m…me with him. Please m…mom take me with y…you."  
  
By that point I was really confused. What did Joey's parent do to him? What could have happened to Joey?  
  
I sat down in the chair and stared at Joey. I felt so sorry for him. I just wished I could have done more for him.  
  
"Young man?" It was the nurse again. "You need to get some sleep."  
  
I wasn't in the mood to argue so I went over to the extra bed and lied down. I stared up at the ceiling and prayed for Joey's safety and for Mokuba's happiness. I didn't care what happened to me, as long as my brother and friend were ok.  
  
A/N - Sorry if that got confusing. Alright, Kaiba wrote his autobiography and Joey has been reading it. In the autobiography he is always called Seto but in present time he is always called Kaiba, ok? 


	10. Realization

When We Were Friends  
  
Realizations  
  
Dreams.  
  
I have never really understood dreams. For years they have haunted me both while I am asleep and awake. I dream of pain and sorrow from my past that never seems to go away.  
  
It hasn't always been like this. I used to dream of better things, like my parents still being alive. I dreamt of Mokuba's happiness and safety. Then it all came crashing down.  
  
That night in the hospital was the start of all my nightmares. The same nightmares that strike fear into my heart, even today. It all started because of my damn guilty conscience.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
I was standing in the middle of a huge, dark room. I could see streaks of moonlight coming from the windows. I looked around the room. I was alone.  
  
That's when I heard the cries for help.  
  
"Help me Seto!" Mokuba! I had to help Mokuba. "No! Leave me alone. Save me Seto! Come help me.please" The cries for help started to die out.  
  
I listened to where the cries for help were coming from, but I couldn't tell. Mokuba's cries were coming from all directions. I didn't know what to do.  
  
I searched for any sign of a door, but there was none. I looked to the windows for a way out, but the were gone too. It was now completely dark. That's when the cries came back, but this time he was yelling at me.  
  
"Seto! Why didn't you come save me? Don't you care about what happens to me?" I couldn't see him but I could feel the hurt in all of those words.  
  
"Yes Mokuba. I would do anything for you." I looked around for Mokuba, but he was no where in sight. Plus it didn't help that I could see my hand 5 inches from my face either.  
  
"Then why didn't you come help me? You promised to always be there for me. Why weren't you there for me? Why, Seto? Why?" Mokuba's voice faded out.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
I was brought back to reality by that the horrible beeping sound. Well, that and the voices around Joey's bed.  
  
"Well Mr. Wheeler," it was the same nurse from last night. "I think he is going to be ok. He had lots of cuts and bruises all over his body."  
  
I didn't move. I didn't want them to know I was awake. If they saw that I had woken up. I wouldn't be able to listen to the privet conversation now would I.  
  
"Was there any sign as to what cause all of it?" That most have been Joey's dad. He most have been too drunk to come last night. Men like him make me sick.  
  
"None that I know of. And sir. There were also signs of.um.rape sir." Oh my god. No! Joey was raped? How could this have happened?  
  
"Oh my god." Ok, maybe it was just me, or he didn't seem all that surprised. He did have the nurse convinced though.  
  
"I know this must be horrible to hear. Would you like a moment alone with your son?" Any father in their right mind would want a whole lot more than I moment. The boy was just raped and you really have to ask?  
  
"No." Well, I guess maybe you do. Or, maybe he just isn't in his right mind.  
  
Then I heard the nurse and Joey's dad leave the room. I waited for a second to make sure they weren't coming right back before I looked over at Joey.  
  
Joey looked so scared for some reason. Almost like he was having a nightmare, but not in the same way. I got up and glanced at his face again. Joey was awake.  
  
"About time you got up." Joey voice was horse, really horse. He blinked at me a few times, then I blinked. We were both pretending to be asleep so that we could listen to their conversation.  
  
"How are you feeling?" I asked. He looked better than he had last night, but he wasn't exactly awake last night either.  
  
"I've been better I guess." Joey closed his eyes. I could tell he was tired. Anyone would be after what he went through.  
  
"What happened to you?" I didn't want to beat around to bush. I wanted some answers. That sounded really selfish of me I know. But it was true.  
  
"Well, the last time I saw you was before your chess match. Who is that guy anyways? You've never told me."  
  
I thought back. It was hard to believe the chess match was only yesterday. It felt like weeks had gone by with everything that had happened. "That was Gonzaburo Kaiba." I didn't really want to tell Joey anymore. Not while he's in bad shape and all.  
  
"Kaiba. Kaiba. Where do I know that name?" Joey leaned his head back and thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah. My dad works for a Kaiba. Yeah, I hear he is a real jerk."  
  
I knew that. Well, sort of. Gonzaburo had mentioned some things about Joey and his dad. I thought better than to bring that up know.  
  
"Joey, why don't you get some sleep? You look tired. You can tell me the rest later." I needed some time to sort a few things out.  
  
"Oh can I really." He replied with lots of sarcasm. Soon he fell asleep.  
  
I walked back to my bed and sat down. Soon the door open, and I saw the person that could always put I smile on my face.  
  
"Mokuba. What are you doing here?" I asked when he jumped up and hugged me. I felt so good to hug my little brother. It felt weird spending a night without him.  
  
"Ms. Lux brought me. She is right outside the door talking to somebody." He pause. His smile turned into the saddest face I had ever seen on him. "Why didn't you come for me?"  
  
Why didn't I go home to Mokuba last night? I really didn't know. Maybe it was because I wanted to stay with Joey, but was that really a good enough reason not to protect my little brother?  
  
"I needed to stay with Joey." There was more to it, but that's all I could tell him.  
  
"I was really scared without you. I wanted you to protect me. I had a nightmare and you weren't there to make it all go away. Why Seto? Why?"  
  
Why indeed. I shouldn't have stayed. I should have gone home to protect Mokuba. But no. I put someone else before him. Never again. Mokuba will always come first from now one. No matter what. Mokuba comes first.  
  
A/N - Well that's another chapter. I am coming to the end of the story, and I hate to tell you, it's not exactly going to be happy. Don't worry. No one dies or anything. It just won't be happy.  
  
Another note. I started up another story. Its called "Cabin Fever" Its another fic staring Joey and Kaiba. However, it's a yaoi for anyone here who likes that.  
  
Anyways, till next chapter then. 


	11. GoodBye

When We Were Friends  
  
Good-bye  
  
By the time Joey left the hospital, Mokuba and I were already Kaibas. I never told him we were leaving, let alone told him to where.  
  
I didn't get a chance to find out what happened to him that day in the woods before I found him. I never asked so he never told. Somehow I think it was better that way.  
  
I remember the last day I saw Joey in the hospital before I moved away from the orphanage. He had no idea we would mostly likely never see each other again. If he had, it would have been a million times harder to say good-bye to him.  
  
"Hey Joey." I tried to make me voice cheerful but I'm guessing I fail miserably.  
  
"Alright Seto. What's wrong?" Great. I had him worried about me. He was in the hospital for a long list of stuff and still worried about me.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just a little tired." He must have bought my lye because he didn't bring it up again. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine. Unless you count the fact that I'm stuck here for another week, I'm bored out of my mind, and the food here tastes like shit." Well it was easy to tell he wasn't in one of his best moods. This wasn't going to be fun.  
  
"Well, I don't know what to tell you about the food. But it can't be all that bad. What did you have today?"  
  
"Breaded monkey meat, hot fruit mush, cold brain tumors, frozen rocks and, some sort of warm chucky white stuff. How does that sound to you? Are you ready to eat lunch with me from now on?"  
  
"Please tell me you're joking." If not I think I was going to be sick.  
  
"Well, they told me it was chicken sandwich, apple sauce, veggies in cheesed, baked potato, and milk, but I don't believe them. I still think it was monkey meat and brain tumors. What's so funny?"  
  
I was sitting over in my chair cracking up at this. Joey could always make me laugh. I was really going to miss him. "You." I finally answered.  
  
"Well if I 'm so fun-" Joey was cut off be someone coming in the room.  
  
"Seto." Great it was Ms. Lux telling me it was time to leave Joey and go home and pack. Damn that women, "We have to get going. Lots to do back home you know."  
  
"I'll be right out." She left us alone to say our good-byes, final good-byes.  
  
"What do you have to do back home?" Joey asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Nothing all that important." I lied. "Well, I better go before she gets mad." I slowly got up. I wanted to make this as quick as possible.  
  
"Bye Seto." Joey wave good-bye to me.  
  
"Good-bye." I turned to the door. "Oh and Joey. Don't get into too much trouble without me all right?"  
  
"Sure thing. Bye."  
  
I went to the door and walked out, but before I closed it, I took one last look and Joey. Good-bye Joey." And then I left.  
  
I walked down the hall to find Ms. Lux waiting for me.  
  
I knew it was better for Joey not to know. As long as Joey didn't come see me, I would be able to keep my full attention on Mokuba. My little brother needed me and I had to be there for him. I had to focus on Mokuba and nothing else.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
Kaiba closed the book and placed it on his desk. He sat there and thought about that day in the hospital. How he had told himself to always put Mokuba first, and he always had. Mokuba can second to nothing and he never would in the eyes of Seto Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba never regretted not telling Joey about him being adopted. But he always wondered if Joey and him would still be friends to this day and not just classmates. Not classmates was way too nice of a word. How about worst enemies who are constantly at each other's throats in hope of finally squeezing it to the point where the other would never breath again. Yeah, that fits better.  
  
"Kaiba," Kaiba looked up to see Joey standing in the door way. "You never told me about leaving all because of Mokuba. Because you always wanted to put your brother first. Is that it?"  
  
Kaiba got up and walked right past Joey. "Yeah, that's right mutt."  
  
The End  
  
Well that's it for this fic. Sorry I took me so long to get it posted. At first I couldn't figure out how I wanted it to end. Then when I finally had everything ready to be typed, I end up in the hospital. I swear, it had to be something like monkey meat and brain tumor that they were trying to feed us. Warning to all: Never eat hospital food. It sucks.  
  
Review and tell me what you thought of my ending. If you don't like it I was thinking about writing alternate endings but only if my reviewers want be to. 


End file.
